


Milk & Honey

by kingsofeverything



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Come Eating, Felching, First Meetings, Lactation, Lactation Consultant Louis, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Meet-Cute, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Mpreg Louis, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Harry, Omega Louis, Omega/Omega, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Time Skips, Unplanned Pregnancy, harry is a teacher but it isn’t mentioned, i feel like this sounds dirtier than it is?, it's brief but it's there, it's really rather sweet i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofeverything/pseuds/kingsofeverything
Summary: Breastfeeding twins is no easy task, so Harry joins the local M.O.M.M. (Male Omegas Make Milk) support group.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 43
Kudos: 352
Collections: Momrry Fic Fest 2020





	Milk & Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HurdyGurdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurdyGurdy/gifts).



> Wrote this on a whim, so I hope it’s okay.
> 
> Thanks to the momrry mods ❤️
> 
> Thanks to Nic for beating this and for everything❤️
> 
> **If you’d like to translate any of my fics, feel free, but please post the translation on ao3.**  
>    
> **Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites.**  
> 

Getting knocked up by a one night stand wasn’t the worst thing that ever happened to Harry. 

It sucked telling the guy (an Alpha named Dorian, almost definitely a fake name) and seeing the absolute panic on his face, followed by a look of disdain, and, “Afraid you’ll have to prove it’s mine.” Still, not the worst thing. Harry simply told him he didn’t care to prove a thing, that he was only letting him know on the off chance he was interested in being involved, but that he’d have his lawyer send over some paperwork ASAP to legally sever all ties to Harry and the baby. 

Finding a lawyer in between puking bouts and working and panicking about his life and future was tough, but not impossible. 

Waking up to pee one night early in the first trimester, and finding spots of blood in his underwear was a horrible experience that he wouldn’t wish on his worst enemy or even his one night stand. 

The trip to the doctor the next morning with his mom in tow was miserable, and learning that there was nothing he could do but wait was terrible. His mom had been so offended by the idea that there wasn’t a thing the doctor could do other than set up an appointment for a week and a half later when Harry’d be far enough along to see anything with an ultrasound and make sure the baby was okay. If there still was a baby at that point. 

But he made it through that day and the following ten days. 

Thank God for his mother, who went with him to the doctor for the ultrasound and sat beside him and held his hand while he cried and waited for the tech to find evidence that he hadn’t imagined his barely two month long pregnancy. If not for her, he wouldn’t have been able to walk out of the doctor’s office. 

At first, his heart soared when he heard the tech say, “Well, the babies look fine.” Then the words registered and his mom squealed and Harry thought he might pass out. 

But he made it through that appointment and every other prenatal appointment that he had to go to for thirty-six weeks. 

He survived all the jokes and the “You look like you’re about to pop!” and the wide eyes whenever he said the word twins. 

He survived every single time he told someone that he was planning to raise the babies alone.

He survived four weeks of bed rest and being doted on by his mom and Gemma. 

He survived an emergency C-section when he went into labor early. 

He survived the first few weeks at home with his two bundles of joy, and he owes his mom and sister big time for all of the help they’ve given him: diaper changes, making bottles, feeding his babies, putting them down for naps. Even feeding  _ him  _ and making sure he had enough water and at least attempted to get enough sleep. 

Breastfeeding is the one thing his mom couldn’t help him with. It had come easy to her. She said she just held Gemma to her breast, and she latched on, and that was that. When Harry came along, it was much the same. Probably, it’s the difference in their anatomy. That doesn’t make it an easier pill to swallow. 

He wants nothing more than to nurse his babies, feed them perfect nutrients from his own body. Sure, part of that is his need to excel at everything. 

But, today, standing in the corridor at the community center, just outside one of the meeting rooms, a full five minutes late for his first M.O.M.M. (Male Omegas Make Milk) meeting, Harry thinks he might not make it. 

It’s the first time he’s gone anywhere alone with the babies. Getting them in the car had been a challenge, and he’d had to go bit by bit, because he’s still not supposed to carry anything heavy. First, he strapped the babies into their car seat carriers, then he went out to his car to start it and put the stroller in the trunk. Finally he carried one baby and car seat to his car before going back for the other. Getting them out of the car and into the stroller had been easier, but still a chore. 

The entrance to the community center has an automatic door, so getting inside was easy. And the family restroom door was propped open, so stopping in there to change two very dirty diapers wasn’t difficult. 

His twins, Griffin and Graham, are in their car seats, strapped into their stroller, and Griffin is starting to fuss, but Harry can’t figure out how to open the goddamn door to the meeting room. Maybe he should just give up. 

“Sorry! Sorry, I’m late!”

Harry turns to watch this apologetic, late person hurry down the hall towards him. On his hip is a child, probably not quite three years old, dressed in red sweatpants and a black t-shirt. The kid’s barefoot, and holding tight to the man’s shaggy, grey streaked hair. Dangling from the man’s other arm is an unzipped diaper bag, a backpack, a breastfeeding pillow, and another bag about the same size as the diaper bag. 

“Hey, can you…” the man twists his body, swinging his bags around. “Can’t reach my keys.”

“Oh, um…” Harry grabs the diaper bag strap and unhooks the jingling keys from it. “Here?”

“Can you unlock the door? It’s the yellow one.”

“Sure, yeah,” Harry says, fitting the key in the lock and opening the door. 

“Thanks. You go in first with your stroller— Oh my god! Twins?”

“Yeah, two babies, one uterus,” Harry says with a chuckle. 

The man snorts, holding the door while Harry pushes the stroller inside. 

“Griffin is my chunky monkey,” Harry says once they’re inside, gently poking his baby’s tummy. Then he points to his sleeping son. “Graham apparently decided to take a nap.”

“Cuties. And freshly baked at that. What are they, three weeks old?”

“Four,” Harry says, and then gasps. “Today’s the twelfth!”

“Yes…”

“My due date!”

“Oh! Wow, yeah,” the man says, hitching his child higher on his hip. “This is Jamie. She’s two and a half. And I’m Louis.”

“Harry,” Harry says, extending his hand to shake and then dropping it when he remembers Louis’ hands are quite full. “Can I help you with any of your things?”

“Nah, I’ve got it,” Louis says, dumping all three of his bags into one of the chairs along the wall. He drops the nursing pillow into the next chair, and plops Jamie down in the one after that, reaching over and dragging the diaper bag from under his backpack without sending anything tumbling to the floor. “I’m going to have to get some high tops or something that you can’t take off.”

Harry watches Louis fish around in his diaper bag for a moment before coming up with two socks and two shoes. After Jamie has her shoes on, he puts her on the floor and she starts digging through the diaper bag. 

“You’re here for the M.O.M.M. meeting?” Louis asks, and Harry nods. “Okay. Just checking ’cause you’re new. I didn’t know if maybe you had the wrong room.”

“Have you been coming here long?” Harry asks, unbuckling Griffin. He’s starting to fuss and if he’s going to feed him a bottle, he should go ahead and make it. 

“I’m the, well, ‘leader’ sounds weird, but I started this group. I’m a certified male lactation consultant,” Louis says, “I’ve been doing this for a little more than a year.”

“Oh,” Harry says, lifting Griffin out of his seat and kissing the top of his head. “Even nicer to meet you then. Is it a large group or…”

“No, not at all,” Louis says, clapping his hands and waving at Jamie, who runs over to him and climbs into his lap. “Last week it was just me and Jamie. Week before we had two people. Week before that, one. It’s not, um… Most male Omegas aren’t interested in breastfeeding.”

“Yeah, I know,” Harry says, regretting his decision to pick Griffin up before mixing his formula. 

“Is he hungry?” Louis asks, and when Harry looks at him, he’s surprised to see Jamie sprawled in his lap, latched onto his breast, nursing and playing with his hair. 

Harry nods. “Need to mix a bottle.”

“Do you— Can I help?” Louis asks. “I can hold Griffin. That’s Griffin, right?”

“Could you?” Harry asks, gesturing to Jamie in Louis’ lap.

“Oh, yeah. I’ve got lots of experience holding babies,” Louis says, smiling and waving Harry closer. “Six younger siblings.”

“Wow,” Harry says, carefully placing Griffin in Louis’ free arm. He stands there while Louis settles Griffin against his shoulder, gently bouncing him, quickly getting back to making a bottle when he remembers that’s what he’s supposed to be doing. 

“So, what are you looking for as far as breastfeeding?” Louis asks, setting Jamie back on the floor when she stops nursing. He clasps his nursing bra and pulls his t-shirt down. “Supplementing? Pumping? I have some goals worksheets in my backpack if—”

“I’d like to exclusively breastfeed. Or at least, that’s what I wanted to do. But I’ve hardly even gotten them to latch on,” Harry says, finally finding the premeasured powdered formula.

“Wait, so… Do you want to try now?” Louis asks, turning Griffin in his arms and reaching for the nursing pillow beside him. 

“I… I mean, yeah?” Harry glances down at Graham, still asleep in his car seat. “Do you want to wait and see if anyone else shows up?”

Louis shakes his head. “This is about you and your baby, Harry.”

“Okay, um… What do you want me to do?”

“Why don’t you show me what you normally do, and we’ll go from there?” Louis pats the chair beside him, and Harry sits down, taking Griffin from him. 

At home, he has a nursing pillow, but it hasn’t been much help. If he can get one baby to latch on, which is rare enough, the other one won’t, and there’s not enough room on the pillow for twins anyway. Since he’s only holding Griffin, Harry cradles him against his chest, and unbuttons his shirt, unhooking his bra. 

With Griffin in his left arm, Harry cups his left breast with his right hand, wishing it was bigger, that there was more to hold, that it didn’t look so small in his stupidly big hand. He guides his nipple to Griffin’s mouth.

“Okay, Harry, instead of bringing your nipple to Griffin, try bringing him to your nipple,” Louis says, and Harry’s cheeks start to heat. His hand shakes, and he closes his eyes. “Hey, now, nothing to be embarrassed about. We’ve all been there.”

“All of us?” Harry laughs, lifting Griffin slightly so he’s level with his nipple. 

“Well, all two of us,” Louis says, reaching a hand out and stopping with it inches from the back of Griffin’s head. “May I?”

“Sure,” Harry says, though he doesn’t know what Louis is asking. 

“I had a lot of issues with breastfeeding Jamie,” Louis says, gently turning Griffin in Harry’s arm. “It’s why I decided to get certified and start this group.”

Louis adjusts the angle of Griffin’s head, pushing him against Harry’s breast, and Griffin mouths at his nipple, but doesn’t latch on. 

“See? He’s not interested,” Harry says, slouching in his seat. 

“Not true, Harold,” Louis says, getting down on the floor in front of Harry. He turns and calls across the room, “Jamie, come over here, please. I need to help Griffin drink some milk and can’t keep getting distracted.”

Jamie slams the door to the room, and Louis sighs, closing his eyes. Harry sits up a bit, peeking into the stroller, but Graham’s still asleep. She takes the long way around, but Jamie eventually climbs into Louis’ empty chair, unzips his backpack, and pulls out a coloring book and box of crayons. For a second, it seems like she’ll color quietly, but then she dumps the crayons on the floor.

“Okay, pick ’em up,” Louis says, and she starts putting them back in the box. He turns to Harry and smiles. “Right. So, how you’re holding your breast is good, but sometimes you need to encourage babies to open their mouths.”

With his thumb, Louis strokes Griffin’s cheek, and he opens his mouth, closing it again immediately. 

“Stubborn,” Louis says, grinning up at Harry. He does it again, rubbing Griffin’s chubby cheek, but when he opens his mouth this time, Louis slides his thumb over Griffin’s chin, holding his mouth open while he pushes Griffin onto Harry’s nipple. His thumb grazes Harry’s skin, and he pulls back, biting his lip and watching Griffin.

“Oh… Oh! He’s doing it!” Harry gasps when Louis carefully releases his hold on Griffin’s head and the baby only moves a little, still suckling at Harry’s breast. Tears well up in Harry’s eyes, and he’s unable to stop them, emotional at the best of times, but throughout his pregnancy and since the twins’ birth, he feels like he’s constantly on the verge of crying. 

“We got lucky,” Louis says, sitting back on his heels and helping Jamie with her crayons. He holds the box and straightens the crayons as she shoves them in, then says, “You can run around in here, but let’s be quiet. Griffin is eating and his brother Graham is sleeping.”

Jamie’s eyes go wide. “Where?”

“In the stroller, silly,” Louis says, standing and picking her up. He lets her lean over the stroller, but not close enough to touch. “See? Sleeping.”

“Okay, papa,” Jamie says, running towards the window as soon as her feet hit the floor. 

“She’s so sweet,” Harry says, wiping his tears away with the collar of his shirt. 

“She’s my favorite person,” Louis says, watching her bang her hand on the window. “Sorry. She’s loud like her papa.”

“It’s okay,” Harry says, though as soon as he does, Graham starts to stir, and he sighs heavily. 

“Ooh!” Louis does a little dance and says, “Let’s try nursing both babies.”

“I’ve never been able to do that,” Harry says, looking down at Griffin happily feeding. 

“First time for everything, Harold,” Louis says.

“Um, my name’s not Harold,” Harry says.

“Oh, sorry. Can I…” Louis wiggles his fingers over Graham, who chooses that time to let loose a sharp cry. 

“Go ahead,” Harry says, wishing he’d gone ahead and mixed up a bottle. At least he’d be able to give Graham something. 

“Okay,” Louis says, unbuckling Graham and picking him up. He holds him to his shoulder and rubs circles over his back. “So, I’ve never helped anyone nurse twins before, but my pillow should work.”

“Oh, I… Well, my pillow’s different, so maybe,” Harry says, really looking at it for the first time. The sides are wider and the entire pillow is flat on the top with defined edges. He sits up straight and holds Griffin higher when Louis brings him the pillow, fitting it around Harry’s waist and on his lap. 

“Since you’ve got Griffin in the cradle hold, we’ll try Graham in the football hold, alright?” Louis asks, and Harry moves his arm to allow Louis to lay the baby under it. “Shit. Can you get to your shirt? I should’ve let you do that first.”

“I can, um… If you can keep Graham from going anywhere,” Harry says, and Louis quickly squats down, holding Graham on the pillow, while Harry further unbuttons his shirt and unclasps his nursing bra, freeing his right breast. He replaces Louis’ hands with his own arm and tries to help Graham latch on, but with his left hand occupied with Griffin, it’s impossible, and he’s frustrated right away. Graham fusses, and Harry glances at the container of powdered formula, now sitting in the cup holder of the stroller. 

“Let’s try…” Louis frowns, biting his lip. “Okay, so please tell me if you’re at all uncomfortable, but if you'll let me, I think I can get your nipple in his mouth.”

Harry huffs a laugh. “Sure. Why not?”

“You’re sure?” Louis asks, getting down on his knees and inching closer. 

“I mean, yeah, it’s fine. But I don’t know how I’d do this alone,” Harry says. 

“Single dad?” Louis asks, meeting his eyes. 

“I want them to call me mommy,” Harry says, clearing his throat. 

“Single mom, then?” Louis asks, raising his eyebrows. When Harry nods once, Louis says, “My ex left when Jamie was six months old. So, I kind of understand, but not really.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Harry tells him, for lack of anything better to say.

“Don’t be,” Louis says, checking on Jamie, who’s rolling around on the floor on the other side of the room. “He’s an ass.”

Harry snorts quietly. “Okay, how do we do this?”

“Two options,” Louis says, caressing Graham’s bald head. “You can hold the baby and I’ll hold your boob, or you hold your boob while I hold the baby. We count to three, and mash them together.”

“Scientific,” Harry says, pressing his lips together to stop himself from laughing. If he gets started, he won’t be able to stop, and Graham will probably stop nursing. 

Narrowing his eyes at him, Louis says, “Hilarious. Now, let’s feed your baby.”

“Okay, I’ll hold my boob,” Harry says, and when Louis nods and supports Graham’s back, Harry cups under his nipple, pinching it a bit, though it’s already leaking milk thanks to Griffin steadily nursing from the other side. 

Louis does the same thing to Graham’s cheek, dragging his thumb over it, but this time, when Graham opens his mouth, he doesn’t wait for the baby to latch on himself. Pushing Graham’s chin down and towards Harry’s nipple while Harry holds it away from his body, Louis smushes the baby’s face into Harry’s chest. He clamps down hard enough to make Harry wince, but Harry doesn’t move and a second later, Graham seems to realize there’s milk to be had and begins to suckle. 

“Louis,” Harry whispers, blinking away tears. “You’re a miracle worker.”

“Nah,” Louis says, hopping up and running across the room to move Jamie away from an uncovered electrical outlet. He puts her on his hip, and she pulls his hair, tugging at his shirt collar, and when that’s unsuccessful, pulling at the hem. He kisses her cheek, and asks, “Snack time?”

“Snack,” she says, sticking her entire arm down the collar of his shirt. 

With one chair between them, Louis sits down, holding Jamie and quickly lifting his shirt and popping the clasp on his bra. She latches on, holding his small, almost flat breast with both hands and hums, closing her eyes. 

“Impressive,” Harry says, softly brushing his fingertips over Griffin’s dark hair. 

“Now, maybe. We’ve had two and a half years of practice,” Louis says, turning sideways in his seat. “While they’re all eating, I’ll see if I can give you some tips.”

“Okay,” Harry says, “No promise that I’ll remember anything.”

“Before you go, I’ve got some handouts that I usually give people, but if it’s okay with you, I’ll give you my number. You can text or call whenever, if you have questions.”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Harry says, hoping that he remembered to bring his phone. Normally, he’d always have it with him, but he wouldn’t be surprised if it was still on his bedside table at home. 

“Okay, so, tip number one is this,” Louis says. “You’re not a failure if you use formula.”

“I know that,” Harry snaps, feeling guilty as soon as he says it. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Just… I was kind of the same. Very determined to breastfeed and very annoyed with myself when I wasn’t, like, a natural, you know? When I had to work for it, it pissed me right off.”

“Papa,” Jamie says around his nipple.

“Sorry, Jamesy,” Louis says, bending down to kiss her forehead. “It made me very angry when nursing wasn’t easy for me. I’m a bit of a perfectionist.”

“Oh, um… Me too.”

“I could tell,” Louis says with a wink. “Most important thing is that the baby gets fed. So, if you need to pump and bottle feed or use formula, there’s nothing wrong with that, okay?”

“I have a hand pump,” Harry says, wishing he’d taken his mom up on it when she offered to buy him a nice, electric one. “I didn’t expect to need it, but I’ve used it just to keep my supply.”

“If you can swing it, ’cause they can be expensive, get an electric one. It was a huge help for me with learning to nurse Jamie. I’d pump for a few minutes, get the milk to come down, get my nipples, like poking out,” Louis says, laughing when Jamie pokes him in the chest. “And she’d latch on easier ’cause the milk was already there.”

“Oh, that makes sense,” Harry says, dropping his chin to watch his boys nurse together. It’s adorable and if he could, he’d take a picture.

“Another tip? If you pump, then you can feed one baby a bottle while the other one nurses from your breast,” Louis says, setting Jamie back on the floor and fixing his bra and shirt again. She lays down on the carpet, sticking her feet up in the air, milk dribbling out of the corner of her mouth. “And if you don’t have pumped milk, have a bottle of formula ready. Two babies is tough. My mom did it, but she had me at home to help. Not like, with nursing, but with handing her the babies or bringing her things or whatever.”

“I’d like a pillow like this one,” Harry says, patting the firm side of the pillow and finding a pocket there. “Ooh! A pocket!”

“Yeah, it’s nice, isn’t it?” Louis stands and picks up Jamie from the floor, holding her up to his shoulder and rubbing her back. 

“Could you… I think my phone’s in the side pocket of my diaper bag,” Harry says. Louis finds it and Harry unlocks it, handing it right back to him. “Can you put your number in?”

“Yeah, no problem,” Louis says, tapping at the screen. 

“Can you, um… This might be weird, so feel free to say no, but could you take a picture of me?” Harry asks, fighting the blush crawling up his chest. “This is the first time they’ve nursed like this and I want to remember it.”

“Sure, Harry,” Louis says, stepping back and turning the phone sideway. “Say booby babies!”

Harry giggles, grinning as he says, “Booby babies!”

— THREE MONTHS LATER —

Harry sits in his favorite chair, adjusting the nursing pillow in his lap, and reaches down to pick Griffin up from the cradle to his left. He hasn’t bothered to put a shirt or nursing bra on, finding it easier to go without when he’s at home, and as soon as he walked through the door after work, he changed into sweatpants. The football hold has turned into his favorite way to feed both boys, and Griffin settles against his side, rooting around for his nipple before Harry can pull him closer. 

“I know, Grif, just…” Harry holds the baby’s head and moves his body back a bit so that he doesn’t have to lean down to get him to latch on. He squeezes his nipple a few times, and when a drop of milk appears, he brings Griffin to his breast. It takes him a moment, but he starts to suckle and Harry breathes a sigh of relief. 

Every time he feeds the boys, he worries that they’ll struggle with it like they did at first. And sometimes they do, though that’s almost always due to distraction. A quiet, dimly lit room is the best place to nurse them, at least for now. 

Carefully, Harry reaches down to pick Graham up from the cradle beside him on his right, and holds him to his breast, stroking his cheek until he opens his mouth. Harry smushes his face against his chest and holds back a laugh. It works the same way it always does. Or at least, it usually does. Graham gives a little grunt and latches on, blinking up at him.

“Say mama,” Harry says. “Mama.”

He may very well scream if they say Jamie or Louis or Papa first. He can’t pretend it’s not a possibility. They spend so much time with Louis and Jamie now, it’s like they’re family. Not that he’d tell Louis that. How embarrassing. 

After about a month of meetings at the community center, during which no one else showed up for any M.O.M.M. meetings, Louis called him one night, upset that he wasn’t going to be able to run the meetings anymore. Due to lack of participation, the community center decided to give his room away to the expanding Weight Watchers group that met at the same time, and move the M.O.M.M. meetings to one of the smaller rooms in an older section of the building. The problem with that, aside from the odd, musty smell in the room, was that the wall facing the hallway was glass. Harry certainly didn’t want to spend an hour nursing his babies and chatting with Louis while strangers stared at them. 

Eventually, Harry convinced Louis to come over for lunch one Saturday, and they brainstormed ideas for getting the word out to other nursing male Omegas. Louis became an Independent Lactation Consultant, and instead of M.O.M.M. meetings, he started visiting hospitals to help new parents, and making house calls. 

In just a few months, it took over his weekends completely, and he started coming to see Harry in the evenings after work.

Speaking of, it’s nearing seven o'clock, Harry’s been home for over an hour, and Louis should’ve been there by now. Harry frowns at the door, and as if brought there by magic, Louis knocks, and calls out, “Harry! Put some pants on!” before opening the unlocked door. 

“One time,” Harry says, “I was getting out of the shower.”

“Don’t leave the door unlocked, then,” Louis says, ushering Jamie inside and closing the door. “Come here, Jamie. Let’s take off our coats.”

As soon as Louis takes her coat, she runs off to the twins’ bedroom to play with the toys that they’re still too young for. At first, he’d been annoyed when his mom brought over so many things for the boys that he knew they wouldn’t use for months or even years, but they’ve come in handy. 

“How’s my favorite mommy?” Louis asks, dropping onto the sofa. 

“Fine,” Harry says, rocking his chair and leaning his head back. “Tired. How was your day?”

“Pretty good,” Louis says, pointing down the hall. “Jamie used the potty all day.”

“Oh… She’s a big girl,” Harry says with a pout. “She’s growing up. I don’t like that.”

“Yeah, um…” Louis sits forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “She’s only nursed once today. So it’s been a little weird. I had to pump. But I guess she’ll be weaning soon.”

“Are you sad?” Harry asks quietly.

“A little,” Louis admits. “I don’t think I’ll have another baby, so…”

“Really?” Harry asks, genuinely surprised. 

“Yeah, I’m not interested in Alphas, really,” Louis says with a shrug, as if that’s not mind-blowing information. “Not anymore, anyway.”

“Single dad for life?” Harry asks, hoping he doesn’t sound stupid.

“I hope not,” Louis says, shaking his head. “There’s an Omega I have, like, some serious feelings for, but he… I don’t know. Can’t tell if he’s interested.”

“Oh, wow…” Harry frowns, picking at his lower lip. His stomach swirls. The thought of Louis dating someone doesn’t sit well at all. “But Omegas can, you know, um… impregnate you.”

“Impregnate,” Louis repeats, snorting and covering his mouth with the back of his hand. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind being pregnant again, especially if I was in, like, a loving relationship, but the guy I’m into already has kids, so…”

“Oh, so he might not want more kids,” Harry says, wincing when Griffin bites him. He picks Griffin up, holding him on his shoulder and tries to burp him without disturbing Graham. “Can you?”

“Yeah, babe,” Louis says, standing and taking Griffin from him. He burps almost as soon as Louis pats his back, but Louis sits down with him, and Griffin’s asleep within seconds. “Do you, um… Do you want more kids?”

“I don’t know,” Harry says. It’s something he thinks about, but the twins are only four months old, and he definitely doesn’t want to be pregnant again so soon. Not that there are men knocking down his door to ask him out. “Maybe? I’d have to go on a date first. And to do that, I’d have to, I don't know, meet someone. And then, depending on the guy, it’d be something we could discuss. I mean, I love being a mom. So far, anyway. But… That just seems so far off, you know? Like, that’s a question for future Harry.”

“What kind of date?” Louis asks, laying down on the sofa with Griffin on his chest. He looks so at home there that Harry wishes he’d stay forever. 

“I’m not picky,” Harry says, picking up Graham and holding him upright so he’ll burp, but hopefully not spit up. He leans sideways and grabs a burp cloth out of the cradle and puts it under his sleeping baby’s head, patting his back. “Coffee? Movies? I mean, not that I think I could handle two hours away from these guys. Going back to work was hard enough. But, like I said, I’d have to meet someone first.”

“What about me?” Louis asks, brushing his long hair off his forehead when he turns to face Harry.

“I don’t know, Lou,” Harry says, rolling his eyes. “What about you? Wait. Who did you say you’re interested in?”

“Harold,” Louis says, closing his eyes. “Would you go out on a date with me?”

Harry stops his chair from rocking, mind spinning even though his body is perfectly still. Of course he’d go out on a date with Louis. What a stupid question. He just can’t seem to make his mouth form words. 

“I… I… Yes?” Harry finally manages, heart jumping around in his chest. “Are you serious?”

“Harry, I’ve wanted to date you since the first time I saw you, but, you know…” Louis waves his hand back and forth. “I felt yucky thinking about you like that, ’cause of the whole… lactation consultant thing.”

“The first time you saw me, I had on mismatched shoes, and spit up in my hair,” Harry says. 

“I thought you were cute,” Louis says.

“Spit up. In my hair.”

“I didn’t let you leave with it still in your hair,” Louis says, as if Harry doesn’t remember that day. “I helped you clean up and everything. And I told you, I didn’t even see it at first. Was too enamoured with you to notice it.”

“You didn’t say that part before,” Harry says, gently laying Graham in his cradle. He stands and reaches for Griffin, who Louis gives up after a quick kiss on the crown of his head. 

Once both babies are in their cradles, Louis pushes himself up off the couch. “I’m going to check on Jamie.”

He returns a moment later, but Harry’s already taken his place, stretched out on the sofa on his back. “Is she having fun?”

“She’s asleep on the floor,” Louis says, heading for Harry’s abandoned chair. 

“No, come here,” Harry says, patting his bare stomach. “Come cuddle me. We’re dating now, so you have to cuddle me whenever I want.”

“Oh, we’re dating?” Louis asks, standing over him. 

“Yes,” Harry says, surprised at how at ease he feels about it. Though, Louis has seen him sobbing in a Starbucks bathroom because Griffin somehow knocked his phone in the toilet, and he did spend the weekend sleeping on the couch and looking after the twins when Harry had a stomach bug last month. They may have only known each other for a few months, but it feels like a lifetime. 

“Can I be your boyfriend?” Louis asks, fitting his knee between Harry’s and lowering himself down until they’re chest to chest. 

“Mmhmmm…” Harry rubs Louis’ back, sinking under his weight. He closes his eyes, and before they can share their first kiss, Harry drifts off to sleep. 

—TWO YEARS LATER—

Before meeting Louis, Harry dated his fair share of Alphas and more than his fair share of Omegas. He had a few long term relationships, and even lived with his college boyfriend for two years after graduation. But being with Louis instantly eclipsed all of that. 

Within a few months of dating, they decided to move in together. It wasn’t a quick decision, and they definitely talked it to death beforehand, even asking Jamie her opinion, though she just nodded and asked if Harry would please make her a chocolate birthday cake. But Louis' lease was up, and Harry’s was only a few months off, so it made sense to find a new place together.

Just before the twins' first birthday, Griffin said his first word. Papa. Harry hid in their bedroom and cried, overwhelmed by disappointment and happiness. He apologized, and kissed his babies and said, “Yes, Louis is your papa!” 

The next day, Graham said his first word. Mama. Harry cried again. This time, they’d gone for a walk to the park and, with no place to hide, Harry turned into a blubbering mess right there at the playground, pushing Jamie in the swing. 

She delivered the fatal blow, asking Harry, “Why are you crying, mama?” and he had to go to the car for baby wipes to clean up his face while Louis explained that Harry was crying happy tears, and that he wasn’t upset at all. Eventually, he stopped bursting into tears every time one of the kids called him mama, but it took a while.

Now, a little more than two years later, the twins stopped nursing completely about a month ago, Jamie started kindergarten in September, and Harry’s five months pregnant with their fourth child. 

“Where are my babies?” Louis asks loudly, the second he walks through the front door. 

“Your baby’s in my uterus,” Harry says, pointing down the hall towards the kids’ bedrooms. “Your big kids are back there playing with Barbies.”

“Oh? Is Barbie back?” Louis asks, dropping his bag on the couch and joining Harry in the kitchen. “I thought we took them away because Jamie removed all of their heads.”

Harry shrugs. “She promised no more beheadings.”

“Okay,” Louis says, going up on his tiptoes so he can lean over Harry’s round belly to kiss him. 

“Papa!” Jamie screams at the top of her lungs, and Harry covers his ears. She’s louder than Louis, which is ridiculous, really. 

“Papa!” Griffin and Graham shout in unison, and it’s as if a herd of elephants stampedes down the hall.

Louis steps sideways out of the kitchen, bending his knees and catching Jamie when she propels herself through the air at him. So much like her mama, too, though she’s yet to bring Louis down to the floor with her. One day, though. 

Griffin and Graham jump on him too, and somehow Louis manages to hold all three of them. Jamie hangs off his neck as he hefts a twin in each arm, carrying them over and dumping them on the couch. 

“Alright, children,” Harry says in his faux-authoritative voice. “All four of you.”

“But mom,” Louis whines, and all three kids repeat after him. 

“Gran-Anne should be here any minute to pick you guys up,” Harry says, setting the kids’ full Thermoses of milk on the counter just as a horn honks outside. “That’s her!”

The kids run for the door, but Louis gets there first, blocking it. “Go get your suitcases. And go pee!” he yells down the hall after them. 

The twins are still in diapers most of the time, but will occasionally use the potty, if they’re feeling up to it. Jamie still has to be reminded to go before they leave the house, but sometimes Harry does too. His bladder just isn’t the same since his first pregnancy.

“You know they need help,” Harry says, nodding towards the bathroom where he can hear the boys fighting over who gets to pee first, even though he and Louis have showed them how to do it at the same time. 

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Louis asks, but Harry shakes his head. 

“I’ll get the boys. You help my mother with the car seats,” Harry says, and Louis stomps a little. 

“Forgot about that part.”

They get the boys dressed again, and Harry helps them with their shoes, reminding Jamie to switch her shoes onto the correct feet. They boop each other’s noses, and Jamie kisses his forehead, something she picked up from her papa, before Harry ushers them down the hall to the front door, and out to the car. 

“Alone at last,” Louis says as soon as he shuts the door. “A whole weekend with my beautiful husband. Whatever shall we do?”

“Sleep?” Harry offers, and it’s not a bad idea. “Oh, let’s rearrange the living room.”

“Hmm…” Louis scratches his beard and says, “Move the couch to the other wall and then take a nap? Sounds good.”

“Oh, shut up,” Harry says, reaching for him. “We  _ are _ going to sleep. But first you’re going to fuck me into next week, then we’re going to take a bath, and order Thai food, and watch a movie.”

“What about the living room?” Louis asks, dodging Harry's hands when he tries to poke his sides. 

“Maybe tomorrow,” Harry says, thinking it over. It might be a nice change to rearrange the furniture. He rubs his hand over his chest, thumbing at his nipple. 

“Sore?” Louis asks, stepping closer, and resting his hands on Harry’s hips. 

“Yeah,” Harry says. “Tight. Full. It’s hard, weaning them.”

“And being pregnant,” Louis adds, bending down to kiss the skin of Harry’s chest peeking out of his button up shirt. “Want me to relieve some of the pressure?” Harry nods and Louis presses another kiss to his chest. “How’s the baby today?”

“She’s good. Bouncy whenever I sit down,” Harry says, rubbing his round belly. “If we’re doing this, I need to pee.”

“Of course we’re doing this,” Louis says, spinning Harry around and guiding him out of the kitchen and towards their bedroom with his hands on his waist. “We haven’t had a night without the kids in months,  _ and _ it’s our anniversary.”

“I love you,” Harry says when Louis guides him right into the bathroom. 

“Love you, too, darling,” Louis says, kissing the back of his neck before leaving the room. 

Harry knows he’s lucky. Louis is the most amazing husband, partner, and father to their children. And he gives thanks every day that they found each other. He couldn’t have met a better match, especially in the bedroom. Half of the stuff that gets them both going are things they never tried before they got together. 

Speaking of. After he pees, Harry leaves his underwear on the floor, and removes the absorbent breast pads from his nursing bra, then washes his hands. His house dress, as he likes to call it, is a loose and flowing floral printed thing, but there’s a chance Louis will want to fuck him in it. 

In the bedroom, Louis has lit a few candles on the dresser, stripped the blankets off the bed, and strategically piled pillows in the middle. He’s waiting, still in his underwear, shifting from foot to foot. 

“Are you nervous?” Harry asks. 

“Sort of,” Louis says. “We’ve been too busy for anything but hand jobs for months.”

“Didn’t forget how to use it, did you?” Harry asks, looking pointedly at Louis’ crotch. 

“No, but I might come in like, two seconds.”

“If it happens, it happens,” Harry says, meeting him at the foot of the bed. He shrugs and grins, and even though he gets breathless too quickly—with this pregnancy it feels like the baby’s squashing his lungs—he says, “Maybe I’ll fuck you.”

“Maybe we should do that first,” Louis suggests.

“No, I want to try out this pillow support system or whatever it is you’ve built me,” Harry says, climbing onto the bed on his knees and leaning forward onto the mound of pillows. “Oh… That’s nice. It’s like floating on a cloud. Where did all these pillows come from?”

“I may have bought extra,” Louis says, slipping his hand under Harry’s dress and cupping his bum. “Can’t kiss you or suck on your nipples like this.”

“Help me up,” Harry says, waving an arm behind him and trying to push himself off the pillows. “Help me up, Lou.”

Louis helps him up, both of them giggling, and when Harry’s finally standing again, he yanks his dress over his head, flopping back onto the pillows on his back, legs spread, feet still on the floor.

Carefully, Louis leans over him, sweetly kissing him before biting at his lips. It’s one of Louis’ favorite things about Harry’s pregnancy, his always swollen lips. If they weren’t both working full-time and chasing after three kids, Louis’d probably spend hours kissing them. He licks at the seam of Harry’s lips, and Harry threads his fingers through Louis’ hair, not so gently pushing him towards his engorged breasts.

“Please, honey,” Harry says as Louis sucks his nipple through the silk of his nursing bra. Impatient as always, Harry opens the clasps of his bra and pulls the little triangles of fabric down so fast that Louis’ mouth is still pressed to his nipple and Harry can feel his smile. 

Tongue darting out to flick Harry’s nipple, Louis doesn’t make him wait, and sucks it between his lips, pulling gentler than Harry would like, so he pinches his other nipple himself, bringing beads of milk to the tip in the hope that they’ll entice Louis to suck harder. 

It was an accident, discovering that they’re both turned on by this. The pump had broken right when the twins started solid food, and Harry’s breasts were sore and full and no matter how he tried, he couldn’t express enough with his hands. Louis offered and Harry took him up on it, desperate for relief. Within seconds, it was clear that Louis sucking milk from his body was not at all the same as the babies doing it. Pre-baby, Harry’s nipples had always been sensitive and he loved to play with them when he was getting off, but he hadn't expected it to feel so different to have Louis’ mouth on them, pulling milk from his body. 

Fully hard and soaking wet almost instantly, Harry tries to lift his hips to rub against Louis’ stomach, but Louis takes pity on him, wrapping his hand around Harry’s cock and stroking him as he suckles at Harry’s nipple. When he switches to the other side, Harry moans, and Louis lets go of his dick, slipping his hand between Harry’s legs and pushing two fingers inside. Pregnancy might make him hornier than usual and it might make him so slick that he has to wear overnight pads during the day, but he’s always easy for Louis, and his third finger slides inside easily. 

“Fuck me, Lou,” Harry says, and Louis nods, sucking once more on each nipple before standing up and helping Harry off the bed again. He arranges the pillows and Harry climbs back up on his knees, relaxing onto his cloud, and spreading his legs. 

Harry watches over his shoulder while Louis steps out of his boxers, and rubs circles over his lower back, making Harry sink further into the cloud of pillows, humming happily. Knowing how much Harry needs it, Louis doesn’t make him wait, lining up and fucking inside. 

“Oh… Fuck,” Harry says, glancing back at him again. “Are you… Are you still standing?”

“Yeah, it’s the perfect height,” Louis says, dicking in deeper. 

It’s the exact perfect height. Harry lays sprawled on his stomach, supported by a million pillows, knees near the edge of the bed, and Louis stands between his legs, fucking him hard, rocking Harry’s body with each thrust. In this position, Harry can’t really move, but he doesn’t care. Louis’ Omega cock hits all the right places, the head nudging his prostate over and over, and before Harry can ask for more, Louis pulls his cheeks apart, tracing his rim with his thumbs.

Harry moans, trying to push back against the pressure, but there’s no need. One at a time, Louis fits his thumbs inside, stretching Harry perfectly. Giving Harry just what he needs, Louis fucks him faster, tugging at his rim, and Harry ruts against the pillow, coming so hard his arms and legs tingle and shake. He’s so out of it from his orgasm, that he doesn’t notice Louis coming until he’s done, pulling out and kneeling on the floor, licking along Harry’s crack, dipping his tongue inside. Lapping at Harry’s rim, Louis cleans him up, bringing Harry to a second orgasm with only his mouth. 

Carefully, Louis helps him roll off of the pillows onto his side, and while Harry catches his breath, Louis starts the bath. They soak in the tub until their fingertips turn pruney, and Harry manages to stay awake through dinner and a movie. 

They go to bed on fresh sheets, with Louis cuddled up to his back, hand resting on the round curve of Harry’s belly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!❤️
> 
> [Tumblr post for reblogging :)](https://kingsofeverything.tumblr.com/post/625184893524230144/milk-honey-an-omegaomega-fic-by)
> 
> [Tweet for retweeting :)](https://twitter.com/kingsofthings/status/1289281146899984390?s=20)


End file.
